


Numb

by StarryNighty



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Reader, Black female reader - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty
Summary: This is for @golden-ariess Lucid Dreams Challenge! <33 Check out her list, she’s sweet and talented!!Pairing: dark!Bucky Barnes x black female reader x Steve RogersPrompt: Wanna taste?Warnings: sleep paralysis, somnophilia, non-con, please read with caution.A/N: Thank you @titty-teetee for beta’ing this for me. I love ya!! <3
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Black Reader, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Black Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 97





	Numb

You wanted to scream. Filled with fear, numb fingers wanted to claw at your tear streaked eyes, that were attached to tingling arms that couldn’t move enough to scratch the image from your mind.

Bucky’s face lingered above you, ducking in and out of focus made you lose what little orientation to be found.

Panic has become your foundation. From it sprang a deep foreboding and a meddling anticipation.

“Wanna taste?” he laughed. The soft vibrato of his chuckle cascaded over the skin of your ear and tickled within.

He raised your head and let it fall to your silk sheets. Golden rays glowed around him, blasting over the damp glistening skin of his chest, his shiny metal arm.

“”Didn’t even notice? ” He said with a grin, tight and sharp at the fuzzy corners of his lips. “I always knew you liked chocolate ice cream,”

His metal hand rubbed down your throat. His image faded out of focus as his body slowly closed in on your motionless shell.

“So smooth,” he crooned and licked the base of your neck. “So sweet on the tongue.”

One after the other, smearing your tears with his thumb he swiped at the corners of your eyes.

“Shush,” he whispered softly. “Steve’ll never know,” he insisted quietly.

Bucky pressed his hips in between your legs. “Nobody will ever know,” he said and gently kissed your cheek.

The scratch of scruff upon your skin struggled against the sensation of him pushing inside of you from below.

“It’ll be a secret,” he promised.

A breath finally surfaced from you as a gasp when he prodded further. Bucky, he had been your closest confidant, a shoulder to lean on, a friend who was now a mound of heat and sweat barreling his weight on top of you. Breaking from the tenderness of his intrusion Bucky’s hips rolled and snapped into you as he rode faster toward the edge.

“I wanted you first,”

A terrible void opened within your spirit. Bucky’s breaths, his words tunneled within you. He has never sounded this desperate. The pitch of his voice bent towards hurt as he wrapped his metal hand around one of your wrists.

“-needed you..”

Something warm and wet fell on the apple of your cheek. When your eyes slid finally to his blue grays, Bucky's image, huddled over you with a narrow sorrowful expression filled your vision.

Raking in a breath. “You are mine…” he whispered, “I’ll never tell..”

He ducked his head in and pressed his scruffy face to your cheek. 

“It’ll be our secret…”

You were losing focus again. Like your life depended on it you diligently tried to count in your mind, you tried to count the stripes on the curtain hanging to your right. No movement, no protest came from you as your mind stayed utterly trapped.

Bucky enveloped you in his arms and jerked your body with his every thrust. Arms askew to your sides, eyes barely opened, he continued to pummel and jab deeper than the last. 

“‘God...you’re clamping down so tight around me,” Bucky’s voice comes out harsh, rattled and torn, bubbling out of his throat. You swear you could feel his voice in your chest; he was so close with his cock packed inside.

“I’ll leave something sweet here,” he mumbled and then he sloppily began to kiss your lips.

His grip on your back slipped down your body and his hands curved around the tops of your ass. He rocked into you once, slammed another until he let out a long, soft groan.

“Maybe..” he said between breaths.

His lips slid down your jaw as his head laid crooked on your shoulder and mattress.

“..I’ll give you a baby today.” he whispered into your ear.

You awoke with a startled yell. Teeth chattering, dread and panic swept through your whole body. 

“Hey-” said Steve, trying to keep you from falling off the bed. “Babe, shush--hey it’s okay.” 

Covered in sweat and tears you finally huddle back against Steve’s chest.

“Bad dreams?” he asked quietly, gently he pecked you on your slick temple. 

Your wide eyes roamed the objects in the dimly lit room until your breathing settled.

“Yes-” you gasped.

As you were still recounting the number of stripes from the dream Steve’s hands moved from your arms, he settled you back upon your pillow. He propped himself up on his elbow near your head. Carefully he caressed the growing bump under your left hand. Even in the dark you could feel the pressure of his gaze without ever looking in his direction.

“What was the dream?” he asked softly.

With short movements, your head seesawed back forth, and you squeezed your eyes shut. “Nothing.” you whispered.

“Nothing but a nightmare.” you told yourself.

You _hoped_.


End file.
